Snapshots are copied images of storage volume data and are a type of data protection technique because a snapshot permits a user, if desired, to restore the volume data to the point in time when snapshot was created. Going forward, Continuous Data Protection (CDP) and Storage Integrated Data Protection (SIDP) require even more frequent snapshots to be taken. New data protection techniques which improve the performance of the system would be desirable in light of CDP, SIDP, and other snapshot-intensive protection techniques.